<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rest Of My Life by CallMeMythicalMinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167146">The Rest Of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx'>CallMeMythicalMinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Changes In Canon Events, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He Isn't A Bad Person In My Version, Implied Sexual Content, Mafia 1, Mafia 1 Remastered, Mafia Definitive Edition, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Sam Is Really Nice In This</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of the bank robbery and the final job for Paulie, Sam and Tommy. You're worried about your fiance Paulie doing the job, but he assures you he'll be fine and you'll all be able to escape the mafia life. You trust him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulie Lombardo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rest Of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I cried while writing this- so be prepared. That’s it :)))))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dulcet tones of Rudy Vallee flitted through your apartment as the sun began to soak your bedroom in a golden glow. Because of the humidity in the air, your window had fogged up, but you could still feel the warm rays of the rising sun on your naked skin, see it as it rose over the lake and high above the towering city. Underneath you, Paulie let out a content sigh, the smoke from his cigarette slowly whispering around his head. You lay next to him, head on his slowly moving chest, feeling his heartbeat slow to a rhythmic melody beneath your ears. He takes in a deep breath of his smoke, your head rising slightly as his lungs take in the nicotine. As he releases it and you sink back down again, you smile lazily and languish in the post-coital bliss between you.</p><p>Savouring the warm embrace of Paulie’s arms around you, your mind slowly begins to turn, interrupting your peaceful morning. You sigh.</p><p>“Why does this feel like our last night together?”</p><p>“Y/N, dollface, don’t think like that? This isn’t the end- it’s just the beginning.”</p><p>He slips out from under you, turning you over onto your back so he can hold himself above you. His hand comes up and softly cups your cheek. Without a thought, you curl into Paulie’s big hand like a cat, turning your head to place a small kiss to his palm. He beams at you when you look back into his eyes and you can’t help but reciprocate.</p><p>“I can’t help worrying, honey. You’re robbing a bank for Pete’s sake! And there’s only three of you doing it!” You try to continue, but you see him start to grin before bursting into a full-on laugh. “Paulie!”</p><p>He laughs as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. But you can see it in the tightness of his eyes, on the side of his face slightly red from the countless times he rubbed it with his fingers last night as he finalised his plan with Tommy and Sam- he’s nervous. “I’m sorry dollface, you know I can’t take you seriously when you say stuff like ‘for Pete’s sake’, talkin’ like you’ve come straight outta those romance novels you like so much.” You purse your lips, hitting him lightly on the arm, but he continues laughing.</p><p>He suddenly gets serious when he tilts his head and whispers “It’s just one’a the reasons I love you so much Y/N. Y’know that right?” You reach up and sink your fingers into his hair, pulling slightly. He loves that a lot, especially when you do it while he lies his head on your chest.</p><p>Smiling, you reply “I do Paulie, more than you realise. It’s why I worry so much, I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” Your eyes fill with tears, slipping down onto his fingers. Swiping them away gently, he leans down giving you a quick kiss, one against your lips, another against your forehead. He moves down your body, kissing his way down your neck and your chest making you giggle amidst your tears.</p><p>“I’m not goin’ anywhere darling,” he reaches your very pregnant stomach and places a gentle kiss there, his hands rubbing against your sides,” One last job dollface, then I’m taking my family away from this life.”</p><p>He pauses between more kisses on your bump, whispering excitedly “After you’ve given birth, I’ll finally propose properly. We’ll get married. Buy a big house. Fill it with more little versions of me.” You can’t help but laugh at that. “Me, Tommy and Sam will open a restaurant. You, Sarah and the kids can work-”</p><p>“Paulie Lombardo, you are not gonna make our kids work!” You say in mock anger, bursting out laughing yourself. Your infectious laugh is followed by your fiance’s boisterous one, ringing through the bedroom. Within your stomach, you feel your baby kick, wanting to join in with the happiness too.</p><p>“Paulie! The baby! It kicked!” more tears slip out, this time in joyous celebration.</p><p>“He loves the sound of his parents happy.”</p><p>“He?”</p><p>“Definitely, my boy’s already got his daddy’s strength. Just feel those kicks” he almost giggles in happiness when the baby moves against his hand again. You can’t bring yourself to ruin his joyous mood by reminding him it could be a girl. You simply bask in the happy bubble between your family before you all have to prepare for Paulie’s final job.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>You stand by the door, nervously wringing your hands together as you watch Paulie finish putting his shoes on. While he’s fully dressed now, you’ve only slipped on a robe, wanting to wait until later to get dressed and finish packing. It’ll give you something to focus your mind on.</p><p>He rises with a sigh, rolling his shoulders back and sending a smile your way when he sees you standing nervously by the door.</p><p>“You not gonna let me out dollface?” He asks jokingly as he moves over to the pegs and grabs his coat. You move forward and take it from his hands, staying silent. You know if you talk now, the tears will start again and you don’t want Paulie worrying. He needs to keep his mind clear and stay focused- your fretting won’t help.</p><p>Your fiance can read you like an open book though and pulls you into a tight hug once you’ve slipped his coat on, resting his head against your hair. Taking a deep breath, you take in his scent, so specifically him- smoke, dry cedar and spice. Somehow you manage to keep the tears at bay. Leaning up slowly, you place a delicate, but lasting kiss to his lips. You pour your love into it, hoping it’ll guide him like a lucky charm home safe to you.</p><p>Separating on a shared breath, you whisper “I love you so much, Paulie”.</p><p>“I love you too darlin’. Trust me, the time will fly by. I’ll ring you when I’m back at my apartment, yeah? I’ll pick you up in the mornin' and then we’re outta here. Trust me”.</p><p>You nod and with one final kiss, full of all your love for him, he grabs his hat and opens the door. He goes down the few steps to the street and turns around. He gives you a megawatt smile, then suddenly sweeps down, grabbing your hand and laying a kiss on it. It tickles and makes you giggle.</p><p>When he rises again, he softly lets your hand go after giving it a squeeze, then turns to leave. You smile at his retreating back, then look down at your stomach, rubbing that hand against your bump. It takes you a second to notice the delicate diamond ring on your finger. Your eyes nearly bulge out of your head and you look up to see Paulie looking back and smiling. As you open your mouth to speak, he cuts you off, flinging his arms out as he steps onto the main street and into the sunlight.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, darling! No questionin’. The rest of our lives starts today and I’ve started with officially making you my girl”. As you laugh, he actually blows you a kiss, smiling wide, then jogs over to a car on the other side of the road, where Tommy and Sam laugh at him from within.</p><p>They drive off and you look down at your stomach again, breathing in deep. “He’ll be alright baby. Daddy will be home soon”.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>You anxiously wait by the phone. Everything is packed save one outfit left out for tomorrow morning and the robe you’re still wearing. In the end, you were too fidgety to bother putting anything on. You’ve spent most of your life in Lost Heaven but all you're leaving with is one suitcase, full of your most treasured belongings and a few outfits. Just like the rest of your closest friends, you were leaving most everything behind. In the end, family is what matters and that’s why Paulie wanted out so much.</p><p>When the shrill call of the phone rings out through the room, you nearly jump out of your skin as you grab it quickly, almost yelling down the line “Hello!?”</p><p>“Y/N baby, we did it! We’re all okay! And we’re stinkin’ rich!” Paulie yells triumphantly, the happiness clear in his voice.</p><p>“Paulie, oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay! I’ll come over now, please, I need to see you.” You hear him sigh wistfully.</p><p>“I’d love for you to be here dollface, but ya just gotta wait the night through. Once we know the cops ain’t showin’, I’m coming to get you and then we’re all leavin’ finally. Just’a little longer Y/N.”</p><p>“Okay Paulie. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Y/N. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Paulie’s late. You sit on the steps of your front door, your suitcase and handbag ready to go just inside. It’s been 30 minutes since he was supposed to be here.</p><p>Your best guess is that he’s probably still asleep, knocked out after having a few drinks in celebration like he always does after a good job. With a slow sigh, you raise up from the steps and lock your door. If he is still asleep, it’s up to you to wake him up as you're the only one with a key. You find it strange though that he would sleep in. Usually, when anything exciting happens, Paulie’s always up at the crack of dawn, raring to go. <em>He probably just drank too much.</em></p><p>As you walk to his apartment, only a few streets away, you swear you can feel someone watching you. It makes the hairs rise on the back of your neck. You keep looking behind your shoulder, but nothing is amiss. Everyone walks around you like normal, some even yelling obscenities when you stop in the middle of the pavement. <em>It’s the nerves. You’re paranoid.</em> Regardless, you walk quicker, sticking close to some of the other women walking beside you.</p><p>When you finally walk down the alley to the left of Paulie’s apartment, you abruptly stop when you see both Sam’s and Tommy’s car. You were all supposed to meet at the Angelo’s house, as it was the closest to the airport where you’d catch your ride outta this town. The wheels in your mind start turning again, a million different possibilities and questions clogging up your rational thought. You quickly enter the building, your heart pounding increasingly louder and quicker. As you practically run up the stairs, you hear the other residents talking about noise last night, another ruckus in the room above and the entrance door being broken. You refuse to listen to any of it. Paulie’s okay- he has to be.</p><p>Just as you come up to his door, you hear voices from inside. It’s only as you get closer to do you realise it’s Sam and Tommy. The door’s locks have been broken too. You stand still for a moment, with your hand poised just above the doorknob to push it open. The argument inside makes you pause.</p><p>“What the fuck are we gonna do Sam?! What are we gonna tell Y/N?!” Tommy shouts. You hear pacing. Sam shouts back “Fuck, I don’t know! She’s pregnant, do you really think she’s gonna-”</p><p>You push the door open.</p><p>Your body freezes. An inhuman wail echoes through the apartment and you don’t even realise it came from you. In your peripheral vision, you see Tommy and Sam start towards you, hands outstretched, mouths rapidly moving, but all you can hear is white noise. All you can see is Paulie, your Paulie, face down in a bloody heap on the floor… with two shots in his head.</p><p>“PAULIE!”</p><p>You run forward and collapse beside him, shrieking sobs and cries of pain leaving your mouth. Tears run rampant down your face. As his blood sinks slowly into the fabric of your dress, you sink down, cradling his head towards you. Through the water in your eyes, you can barely make out his face, his eyes cold and lifeless. You pull him to lay in your lap, holding his pale face in your hands. <em>Paulie, you’re so cold.</em> Tears drip down from your cheek onto his face, cutting through the blood like rain on a window.</p><p>Behind you, two hands grab your shoulders and another pair appear in front of you grabbing your face. They force your eyes up, into the glazed, watery eyes of Sam but it’s like you can barely see him. All you can do is sob, wail, grip onto Paulie’s cold body- you’re gone. The two hands at your back start to pull you away, away from your soulmate. You scratch at them as they wrap around your chest, but you’re helpless against their strength. Paulie’s body falls back onto the floor in front of you, his lifeless eyes that once held so much warmth now stare back at you blankly.</p><p>You try to speak. Fail. You try again, your voice strained and scratchy “No! I can’t leave him! Please, I can’t! Paulie!”</p><p>You’re numb to everything happening around you. As you’re hoisted up, the shouting and chaos around you falling on deaf ears, all you do is look. Look at Paulie lying there alone. Cold. Dead.</p><p>Sam steps in front of you, mouth open, hands frantically moving, but you can’t hear him. There’s nothing. He looks behind you, nods, then leans down, wrapping his arms around your legs and back. As he lifts you, cradling you into his chest, your head falls limply into his neck. Your tears start to soak into his shirt, but Sam keeps you close. He begins running towards the door. You have no energy left to resist him.</p><p>As you leave through the door, you see one last glimpse of Paulie’s lifeless body before a blanket is thrown over him and Tommy quickly follows you out. All you can do is lie in Sam’s arms limply, oblivious as he runs with you down the stairs, past the shocked residents and out the entrance.</p><p>When the sun hits your face again, it feels wrong to feel the heat. The image of yourself in Paulie’s arms yesterday morning, the warmth on your skin- it makes you feel sick. Turning into Sam’s shoulder, you break down fully, sobbing unruly. You don’t care if anyone can hear you. You’ve lost your everything. You’ve lost your Paulie.</p><p>Sam quickly reaches a car, jumping into the passenger seat with you still in his arms. You’re thankful to be out of the sun. Tommy gets in beside you two and quickly starts the car, driving off. You still feel numb, unresponsive to everything. You can feel Sam’s hands rub against your shoulders in an attempt to soothe you. But you continue shivering. It’s so cold.</p><p>You feel a kick. You look down. Beneath the fabric of your blood-stained dress, you can see little movements. Your baby. The only living thing left closest to Paulie. Without thought, you move your hand, stained with Paulie’s blood to your stomach, caressing it gently. Your engagement ring feels heavy on your finger, the diamond now a pale red. Another kick in your stomach. You let out a sob.</p><p>
  <em>Paulie. Our baby.</em>
</p><p>As you’re taken away from the city, away from Paulie, you vow to yourself and your lost love only one thing.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll always keep our baby safe. For the rest of my life.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading minxies 💕Tommy is up next!</p><p>(Unedited)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>